


If We Can't Talk It Out In Person, We'll Talk It Out Over The Phone

by freb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freb/pseuds/freb
Summary: Versions of late night conversations over the phone between Luhan and Minseok after Luhan's departure.





	If We Can't Talk It Out In Person, We'll Talk It Out Over The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2015
> 
> Notes from back then: I wrote this after Luhan left the group but just never posted it until now. The first conversation features a little bit of Jealous!Luhan and everybody is a little out of character and these are also rather short too... Anyways, happy reading!

VERSION 1: Love Goes A Long Way

“Kris is doing fine.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You still have your movie.”

“I know.”

“Jongdae says hi.”

“Damn Jongdae!”

“What? Lu-“

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Is this about the concert? You know it was just for show, it’s part of the routine. You weren't there, and someone had to step in.”

“But that doesn’t mean it had to be him.”

“How could you say that? Jongdae volunteered, he put in extra work to practice for that stupid dance and everything!”

“I know that. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop it.”

“How’s Sehun?”

“Why are you asking about him?”

“I just wanted to know.”

“What about Chanyeol? Or Kyungsoo? Or Jongdae even? Why Sehun?”

“He was the first one I thought of-”

“Of course.”

“Minseok, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Yeah, I know. ”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“You know, I saw your show, the one that you did with Yixing. Your Chinese has really improved. I’m really proud of you, you know.”

“Thanks. I had to study a lot.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah.”

“But it’ll be worthwhile because before you know it, you’ll make the top search ranking on Baidu too.”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t.”

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“What do you mean? It matters.”

“Sure it does.”

“Of course!”

“Look Luhan, I’m really tired and I-“

“Wait I’m really sorry, don't hang up.”

“Don't international calls cost a lot?”

“No. It does, but it’s fine. Don’t worry about me. Baozi-”

“Don’t call me that. ”

“Sorry.”

“Luhan, I really have to go, I’ll call you later okay?”

“Yeah. Okay, I get it.”

“I promise I’ll call back soon.”

“Okay.”

“Bye Lu.”

VERSION 2: Maybe We Can Talk It Out

“Minseok. You know I’m sorry right?”

“I know that, you don’t have to say that so often-“

“But I do! Minseok, I love you so, so much. And I know that I’ve said that so many times, especially the past few weeks. I mean, so much so that it seems like I don’t mean it, but-”

“Luhan, I know, you don’t have to waste your breath. I love you too.”

“Minseok?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, if I could have stayed I would have.”

“I know.”

“I’ll probably end up staying here, in China.”

“I know that.”

“And I won’t be able to see you that much because I know that your schedule is so full.”

“But I can probably make time you know. The manager-hyungs won’t mind.”

“I know. But Baozi, this is probably the best I can do right now.”

“That’s fine, as long as I get to hear your voice. And we can video message too, I mean this is the 21st century right? We can even set a schedule and-”

“You didn’t correct me when I called you Baozi.”

“Did you? Luhan, you know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Really? Because you don’t seem to mind at all in bed.”

“Luhan!”

“What? I’m just stating the facts. I mean, the whole dorm probably heard you.”

“Stop that! I’m going to hang up!”

“Wait Baozi, I didn’t mean it! I still want to talk to you.”

“You’re so dumb, Lu. What will you do without me?”

“That was so, so rude Baozi, I just might have to hang up on you.”

“See if I care.”

VERSION 3: Love Is Stronger Than A Contract

“Sometimes I regret it.”

“Don’t. It was the right thing to do.”

“That’s what everybody says. But maybe I could have reached an agreement with SM.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“But if I stayed-“

“Luhan, your well-being is more important than anything. If staying here caused you pain than you needed to get away.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Luhan-“

“Why would I want to get away from you?”

“Your health is more important than me.”

“You know that’s not true. You’re the most important to me Baozi.”

“Luhan-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know you don’t like it when I call you baozi but-“

“It’s not that. Look, although your health might not matter to you, it means everything to me. I mean, I love you. So much that it hurts me when I see you sick. So if putting an ocean between us is the only way for you to get proper rest and treatment then so be it.”

“But Baozi what about us? I want to be there to see you everyday and hold you every night. Your scarf I took doesn’t even smell like you anymore.”

“Then I’ll send you a new scarf.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah. ‘Course. I would do anything for you.”

“Thanks Minnie.”

“Minnie!? Lu, I think you’re overestimating my love for you.”


End file.
